yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Wolford
Tyler Wolford is an American Backyard & Professional Wrestler in training. Trained by Eddie Valentine & James Dempsey. Best known for his work in LCW/LXW, 3BW, and OCWS. Face Turn (2011-2012) In 2011, after Wolford went on leave for a couple months, Tyler returned as a face with a persona that was heavily connected to the LCW fans. Feuding with "Sprtan Kingdom", "OC", "Eric Lightning". Towards the end of 2012, Tyler joined Kris Blaze and The Phenom to create a team known as "The Clique" to feud with Eric Lightning, Sprtan Kingdom, and Neko who were collectively known as "The Scapegoats". Feuding with The Phenom (Early 2013) After feuding with The Scapegoats, The Clique broke apart. However, Wolford tried helping The Phenom during his matches, each time, screwing up and costing The Phenom his matches, to the point where Phenom attacked Wolford after one of Wolford's matches. Thus, starting a feud between The Phenom and Tyler Wolford. Wolford then revealed that he was working with an online character known as "IamnotJackieChan" and creating a faction known as "The Light". LCW Hiatus (2013) LCW continued on for a couple mare episodes after The Phenom and Wolford's big match at LCW Retribution. Showing a heel turn within Wolford, but LCW effectively ended before the heel turn was complete. Return of LCW & Heel Turn (Mid-Late 2013) Wolford returned to LCW when LCW came back from a bried hiatus. Wolford, still being a face became an advocate for Instinct as Instinct won the LCW Championship for a 3rd time. Wolford, at a later event show, turned heel after a triple threat match against Ajak and DJ, then calling out Instinct. This lead to a feud where Wolford would capture his first LCW Championship by beating Instinct at LCW's event show "September to Remember". Instinct had earned a rematch at the next event "Wrestleween: Hardcore Showdown Edition". Where Wolford lost an "I Quit" match against Instinct, who then lost the championship to DJ via Money in the Bank contract. Wolford then started a short feud with OC and Todd Austin (Together known as "X-Hail"). Which lead into a match between Wolford and OC for a "Money In the Bank" contract at Ultimate Glory. Wolford then won the match at Ultimate Glory and became the 4th "Money In the Bank" contract holder in LCW/LXW history. Money In The Bank Contract (2014) Wolford is booked to wrestle Instinct, Sprtan Kingdom, and DJ in a 4-way match at LXW FPV "Flashback 4". 3BW Wrestling (2013- Present) After LCW's downfall, Tyler Wolford, alongside other select LCW wrestlers, had moved to Brutal Back-Breaking Wrestling (shortened to 3BW). A backyard wrestling federation stationed in Hanover, PA. Wolford recently turned heel at 3BW and has wrestled several matches with wrestlers including TJ Epic, Instinct, Ric Johnson, and Troy Allen. In Wrestling Finisher(s): The Catalyst 2.0 ''(Flipping CK3) 2014- Present ''Deathstroke ''(Double Cut-Throat Lungblower) 2014- Present ''The Crash ''(Double Underhook Lifting Facebuster) 2010-2013 ''That Metal Driver ''(Turning Omega Driver) 2012- 2013 Full-Nelson Bulldog 2010- 2012 Lotus Lock 2011- 2012 Inverted Legbar 2013 ''Soul Sucking Side Effect ''(Half-Nelson Choke into a Side-Effect) 2009 '''Signature(s):' ''The Mosh Pit ''(Running High Knee Lift to Opponent's Back) 2014- Present ''Metal-Plex ''(Fisherman's Crash Landing Suplex) 2014- Present ''The Catalyst ''(Gory Special Spin-out Forearm) 2013 ''Stage Dive ''(Diving Turning Senton/Back Splash) 2013 ''The Big 4 ''(Rolling German, Back, Tiger, & Dragon Suplexs) 2013 Snap Reverse DDT 2010- 2012 2 small & 1 big Elbow Drop 2010- 2013 Accomplishments & Championships 2 Time LCW/LXW Tag Team Champion (with Eric Lightning & Sprtan Kingdom) LCW/LXW Champion 2014 LXW Money In The Bank Contract Holder